Over Protective
by MiniM236
Summary: Lilya Barton Romanoff is a lot like her parents. Especially when it comes to something that their both too good at: Keeping Secrets.


**This fic is sort of connected to my IMF/Avengers fic, you don't have to read but you can and reviews are appreciated. Lilya is around 7 now.**

It wasn't long before they had realised that their daughter was becoming a lot like them. Looks and Personality wise

Like Natasha, she had piercing green eyes that had wormed her way into her aunts, uncles (especially her parent's and even Fury's) hearts. From wanting a cookie, to wanting to know what mommy and daddy were doing. Also like her mother, she had her persuasive attitude. She could talk her way out of difficult situations, when doing things like climbing in the vents and building nests, filled with pillows and candy.

That brings us on to her curiosity. Like Clint, she loved being up high and they were all surprised that she wasn't scared of heights like other kids her age. She also had a thing for Nerf weaponry, leading Tony to believe that they had started breading baby assassins.

While realising these qualities about her, they had realised she also had a quality that as spies they were all too good at: Keeping secrets.

They first noticed this when came back from school with Maria and her clothes were slightly muddy, her once neat French braid was now out in her usual curls and backpack was as muddy as her clothes.

Clint approached his daughter, kneeling to her height "What happened to you?" He asked, taking in her appearance

"I was playing around" Lilya shrugged, fiddling with her arrow necklace. Clint looked at Maria and she shrugged

"Okay, be careful next time, go with aunty Pepper to find Mommy, she'll help you get all cleaned up" Clint kissed her on her forehead, earning a giggle from the girl as she rushed over to Pepper, who chaperoned her out of the room.

Clint let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. Sam, who was sitting on a sofa nearby, stood up and walked over to his friends.

"That's the second time this week" Sam said. He'd been the one to pick her up yesterday as Clint and Natasha had to attend a meeting on not what to do to new recruits of SHIELD and noticed how she was muddy and messed up, using the exact same excuse.

"Clint, it's weird but I saw she looked quite scared when leaving the playground, looking around her and she ran -no, _sprinted-_ towards me" Maria clarified "I know she loves me but seriously"

"I'll talk to Natasha tonight" Clint nodded. He needed to know what was going through his child's head.

* * *

The next day, Darcy went to pick up little Lilya and noticed how:

A. She was muddy and dirty, _again._

B. She didn't have her arrow necklace on.

"Sweetie, where's your necklace?" Darcy asked, kneeling in front of her

"Umm, I think I lost it?" Lilya said, though it was more like a question

Darcy sighed "I'll tell your daddy to call your teacher, 'kay?" Lilya nodded and Darcy stood up, extending her hand for the child to take, but what she saw next shocked her.

A hand shape bruise on her little wrist. Darcy's eyes widened in horror and Lilya began shuffling her feet and biting her lip nervously

"What happened?" Darcy breathed, shocked

"I..Um" The little girl stumbled over her words "Fell! Yeah, I fell!"

Darcy, very unconvinced, mumbled an "okay" before picking her up and walked over to the car.

As soon as they got back, Lilya was interrogated by an angry Black Widow aka her mother.

"What the hell happened?!" She asked, checking her daughter and focusing solely on the bruise. Clint was eyeing up the bruise

"I fell" Lilya mumbled, looking at her shoes. All the Avengers, including Jane, Pepper, Darcy and Maria, looked at each other, mixtures of worry and disbelief on their faces.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on?" Clint asked slowly. Lilya's facial expression, grew into one of anger (though it was quite adorable).

"I said I fell! Leave me alone!" She snapped before running off.

Everyone looked at each other, in surprise, Natasha still crouching where she was, trying to process what had just happened.

"I fell" Maria echoed the little girls words as Steve rubbed her back "Sound familiar Barton?"

"Oh yeah, common excuse for abused kids" Clint scoffed, sharing a look with Maria, knowing that was what they were saying for most of their childhoods

"Well it is most definitely not happening here, unless someone wants to talk about something" Tony said. Everyone glared at him

"She's being bullied" Steve finalised

Natasha stood up and smoothed out her shirt "We need to talk to her" Clint nodded

"Just let her cool down first" Clint said to which Natasha nodded back.

...O...

Later on, they found Lilya sitting of her bed, hair wet from having a wash and in her pajamas, hugging her stuffed hawk.

She looked up briefly at her parents before bowing her head again. _They hate me_ she thought. They sat either side of her and she saw her mom pick up a brush.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, looking up

"Why would you be in trouble?" Clint asked. Lilya felt her mom begin brushing her hair.

"Because I yelled" Lilya replied

"Are you sorry?" Natasha asked

"Yes, I'm so sorry for yelling mama" Lilya apologised sincerely

"Then you're not in trouble" Natasha replied. By now she had finished brushing her hair and set the brush on the bedside table.

"Is everything okay at school?" Clint asked

"Yes!" She replied a little too quickly. Had she forgotten her parents were some of the best spies on the planet?

"Lilya, the truth" Natasha sighed. Lilya exhaled before clambering onto her dad's lap.

"Last week, after we came back from our vacation, this new girl Stacey came to school. At first she seemed really nice, but then when aunt Jane came to pick me up, they asked if she was my mom. I said no and she left it alone, until the next day when she kept on asking what you guys do, so I told her that you guys were Avengers and that you were Black Widow and Hawkeye and she laughed at me, walking away with her friends" Lilya paused, taking a deep breath, Clint rubbed her back in response

"Go on baby" Natasha prompted

Lilya nodded "And then this week, she kept on being mean to me, saying how we're all losers, and that you guys are dumb and the Avengers ruin everything and then she started pushing me around and her friends would sometimes join in and then today she grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go and it really hurt" She held up her wrist "And then she took my arrow necklace that daddy got me, saying that I'm very stupid for believing that you guys love me"

Natasha took in a deep breath while Clint was cradling their daughter "Sorry daddy for losing my necklace"

"Not your fault pumpkin" Clint looked down at Lilya

"What's this little girls last name?" Natasha asked

"Stern. Stacey Stern" Both assassins froze at the last name.

"I'm tired, can I go to sleep now?" Lilya asked

...0...

After explaining to the Avengers and Fury (Who came over, after finding out someone was bullying his goddaughter) who this girl was and what had happened, each and everyone was angered

"Senator Stern's rotten little granddaughter is bullying Lilya?" Tony asked, outraged

"Yeah" Clint confirmed

"Hill, you know what to do" Fury said. The Co director raised her eyebrows but began tapping away on her tablet

"Avengers, it's time for Operation: 3rd grade"

* * *

The next morning, Lilya's school got a special surprise. A quinjet landing in the play ground. SUVs loaded with SHIELD agents, all armed. Out of the quinjet came all of the Avengers came out. Iron Man and Falcon flew out along with Thor. Captain America and Agent Hill ran out, yelling orders at the SHIELD agents. Then came out Black Widow and Hawkeye, both holding Lilya Barton Romanoff's hands. Last out came Director Fury, holding a megaphone.

"Can Stacey Stern please step forward!" Fury bellowed. The little blonde stepped forward, still standing confident

"Please return Lilya's necklace, now!" Stacey dug the necklace out of her pocket and handed to said little girl and backed away, seeing the glares the Avengers were shooting her.

"And tell ya granddaddy that I want him in his office, tomorrow 9 am sharp" Fury snapped through his megaphone "Now, Lilya Barton Romanoff is under protection of SHIELD and especially the Avengers. Anybody try to deny how much her parents love her or bully or harass her, I swear to God, I'm not responsible for the fact that your SAT scores stink and you don't get into college or that you get a law suit so high that your grandchildren will need lawyers!"

"Everyone understand?" Good, alright move out, we got a situation down in Guantanamo Bay" Everyone began moving out

"Alright" Natasha said kneeling in front of her daughter "Have a good day" She kissed her on her temple

"Be a good girl" Clint kissed her on the nose "We'll come pick you up later"

"Can we go on the plane again?" Lilya asked hopefully

"I think we can make that happen"

 _Maybe telling mommy and daddy stuff isn't so bad!_ Lilya thought

 **Hope you like! Reviews mean love!**


End file.
